


Aftermath

by MJ_03



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_03/pseuds/MJ_03
Summary: “Stop staring“ Gina says.“I’m not staring. I’m appreciating“Or how Rosa is affected by Gina's flame thrower.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 31





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic months ago but never finished it. Today I decided to finally finish it because the world needs more dianetti-fics.

Rosa has always liked Gina. Like, they are friends and even share a secret or not so secret anymore bathroom. They like to meet for drinks at Shaw’s or hang around Gina’s apartment plus Gina is kind of insane which Rosa likes a lot. And maybe Rosa thinks that Gina’s hot, too, but she wouldn’t admit that to anyone ever. So maybe Rosa thinks of Gina as more than a friend. But since there’s no way that Gina will ever like her back she tries to push it to the back of her mind and never think of it. Needless to say it doesn’t work very well. Right now Rosa is just about to dive in the ice cold ocean in the middle of December. To suppress the cold she automatically starts to think about Gina and gets warmer immediately. She even starts to enjoy the icy feeling on her skin. Rosa glances to Captain Holt who is standing next to her but he looks as stoic as always. Suddenly there’s a splash next to them and Rosa finds herself face to face with Amy who looks really frozen.   
“There’s a situation” she manages to say before her chattering takes over. Rosa and Holt share a look and accompany Amy out of the water. Holt hands her another flask and Amy downs it quickly.   
“So?” Rosa prompts her.   
“Jake and Charles are in a hostage situation. Gina’s with them” she says. Rosa’s heart sinks immediately. Her thoughts go straight to Gina and she’s afraid of what’s coming.   
“What? Where?” she asks before Holt can even say anything.   
“They’re at Goodwin’s and the store’s being robbed. The robbers took hostages and Jake, Charles and Gina are hiding” Amy summarizes.   
“Have they called in for support?” Holt wants to know and Rosa says:   
“We have to go there”. Amy nods at both of them.   
“The Sarge’s there and a team. Just get changed and we’ll leave” she says. Rosa starts to the car and changes into dry clothes in a matter of seconds. Truth to be told she just puts on some dry clothes over her bikini, because she has no time to lose. Gina’s in danger after all. Holt’s not that fast and Rosa finds herself tapping the car impatiently. She thinks about Gina and is worried about her. What if she gets taken hostage as well? If anything happens to Gina she’s gonna kill Jake and Charles, that’s for sure. When Holt is finally changed she is already in the car with Amy in the backseat. All the way to the store she thinks about Gina and tries to ban negative thoughts from her head. It doesn’t work very well. And of course Holt is not going any faster than allowed. Rosa wants to yell at him so badly but she really doesn’t want anyone to know she’s worried. When they arrive it looks like the situation is already under control. Rosa sees Jake and Amy starts to him as soon as the car is parked. She searches the area for Gina but can’t see her which worries her. So she makes her way over to Jake and Amy as well. Gina is not there either and Rosa continues her search. When she’s finally able to spot Gina her mouth goes dry. Gina’s catching something from Jake and seconds after that she has a fucking flame thrower. Rosa stops dead and stares at Gina. Hot is all she can think. She’s really close to Gina and can feel the flame thrower’s heat. She has no idea for how long she’s looking at Gina and the flame thrower but when she snaps back into reality the bad guys are already handcuffed and Gina is smirking at her.   
“Stop staring“ Gina says.   
“I’m not staring. I’m appreciating“ Rosa corrects her and doesn’t take her eyes off of her. The image of Gina with her flamethrower is still fresh in her mind and makes her warm and fuzzy. “Would you like to appreciate me over a drink? I could really use one” Gina suggests and of course Rosa’s in. They sneak away from the others who don’t pay attention to them anyway. Amy and Charles are occupied with Jake and the Captain and Terry are still discussing something neither Rosa nor Gina want to know.

So they make their way to Shaw’s and Gina sits down at a booth while Rosa orders them some drinks. She comes back with two beers and two shots. Gina grins at her and Rosa sits down next on the opposite side. She hands Gina two of the drinks and raises her glass.   
“To you for saving Christmas” she says and Gina raises her glass as well. They click and the women drink their beer.   
“I already told Jake that I save Christmas every damn year” Gina says. Rosa rolls her eyes and finally gets rid of her coat because it’s warm in here and hopefully her still wet bikini and now wet shirt and trousers will dry. She puts the coat next to her and finds Gina starring at her.   
“You’re wet” Gina says and Rosa’s mouth goes dry.   
“Excuse me?” she manages to get out. Gina grins at her really broadly and points to her chest. Rosa looks down.   
“I went swimming” she says and hopes that Gina lets it go.   
“You should have changed into dry clothes, dumb-dumb” Gina says.   
“There was no time. We got Jake's messages and tried to get to you as fast as possible” Rosa explains. Gina gives her a soft smile.   
“Were you worried about me?” she wants to know. Rosa doesn’t meet her eyes.   
“No” she lies and Gina sees right through her.   
“Liar” she says softly and looks at Rosa with her big blue eyes. Rosa can’t explain why but that look makes her feel weak. She looks away.   
“So what? Maybe I was worried” she says and shrugs like it is not a big deal. Like Rosa Diaz is worried often and about everyone. But Gina knows she isn’t because Gina knows her.   
“I would have been worried about you too” Gina admits. They look at each other for some time before Rosa finally looks away and takes a sip of her beer. She is not quite sure what Gina meant with her confession but a part of her is hopeful that Gina might like her back. But she has no idea how to address this matter properly so she stays quiet and drinks. Gina herself stays silent for an impressive amount of time considering how much Gina likes to talk. Then she asks:   
“Do you want to go home with me? You look like you could use a hot shower and one of my really fluffy bathrobes”. Rosa has a hard time stopping herself from agreeing happily and tries to look unconcerned by Gina’s suggestion. Of course Gina sees right through her and smirks at her.   
“Why not” Rosa says and both of them know what she really means.   
  
  
They finish their drinks and leave Shaw’s. Gina drives them to her apartment and Rosa finds her unusually silent again. Rosa likes silence but she also likes Gina and is kind of worried that something is wrong. Maybe Gina doesn’t want to take her home or maybe the hostage situation is to blame but it definitely seems like something is bothering Gina. Rosa thinks about asking her what’s wrong but she finds herself afraid of the answer. So they stay silent until they reach Gina’s home. When they’re inside Gina silently hands Rosa a fluffy grey bathrobe, some clothes and points to a door.   
“Towels are in the drawer” she says and goes to the kitchen. Rosa gazes after her and wonders how to fix Gina. With a little sigh she enters the bathroom, prepares a towel and starts the shower. The hot water feels really good and Rosa feels like a human being again. When she finishes her shower she feels nervous. Rosa Diaz doesn’t feel nervous very often, but right now she is feeling like a nervous mess inside. She dresses in shorts and a top and puts on the fluffy robe. It feels nice and smells like Gina which is oddly comforting. When Rosa enters Gina’s kitchen the auburn haired woman is sitting at the table, a glass of wine in front of her, with the most vulnerable look on her face that Rosa has ever seen. But as soon as Gina sees her the look disappears and Gina is back to her old self. Rosa sits down next to Gina.   
“Are you alright?” she asks before she can stop herself. Gina nods and tries to smile self-confidently but she’s not quite meeting Rosa’s eyes.   
“It was a long day” she says and takes a sip of her wine. Rosa nods. She still wonders what’s bothering Gina but talking about feelings isn’t her strong suit, so she tries to lighten the mood.   
“But it wasn’t all bad. Seeing you with a flame thrower was certainly something else” Rosa says and thinks back to that moment. Gina is thankful for the light comment and grins.   
“You were totally staring” she says and Rosa grins too.   
“So what if I was?” she asks, suddenly feeling nervous again.   
“Oh that would totally be okay. I know how awesome I am” Gina answers and winks at Rosa. Rosa laughs and nods.   
“Of course you are awesome. Totally awesome” she agrees and snatches Gina’s wine. Gina gets a thoughtful expression.   
“Tell me how awesome you think I am. Am I like your awesome friend or…” she trails off and gives Rosa a questioning side-glance. Both of them know that this question means so much more and could change everything, but Rosa decides to take the risk and be honest with Gina. Because Gina deserves honesty.   
“You are like my awesome friend who became so much more than a friend to me” Rosa confesses and is unsure of where to look. She is afraid of Gina’s reaction, afraid that she just destroyed their friendship but then she feels Gina’s hand on her arm.   
“I’m glad you think so” she says and Rosa finally looks at her. Gina is smiling at her.   
“Really?” she asks softly, needing more confirmation.   
“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? You are the only human being that’s almost as awesome as I am” Gina answers and Rosa has to smile as well. She looks at Gina’s lips.   
“Can I kiss you now?” she asks almost shyly. Gina smirks and pulls her closer.   
“I thought you’d never ask”


End file.
